cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloverfield (film)/Cloverfield Monster
U.S. Case Designate "Cloverfield" is the federal government’s codename for the fictional attack on Manhattan Island by an enormous creature of unknown origin. Appearance The monster is an approximately 300-500 foot high quadruped with six limbs and a long fork-finned tail. The uppermost triple-jointed limb pair are longer than the other four, ending in a tri-fingered hand which can bend backward so that the creature can walk on its knuckles. The middle limb pair are a set of shorter arms, ending in hands with an indeterminate number of digits. The double-jointed, squat legs are powerful enough to support the creature’s mass, and yet still allow it to move quickly for an organism of its size. The creature is covered in grey skin that exhibits a white pallor. The skin is also host to an indeterminate number of relatively smaller parasitic creatures. It is believed that the creature has an exoskeleton much like a crab or lobster. Its head has sharp, bony features and two eyes with pupils large enough to almost obscure their requisite sclera from view. There are a set of membranous sacks on either side of the head behind the eyes, which inflate and receed back into the head, perhaps in time with its respiration. A highly active living organism of this size would find Earth’s atmosphere very thin and would need to be able to breathe large quantities of air, explaining the need for these sacks. The creature has a high resistance to projectile weaponry. Shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, multiple Mk 82 bombs and other high powered ordnance failed to do anything other than aggravate the creature. According to film producer J.J. Abrams, the creature is “. . . a baby. He’s brand-new. He’s confused, disoriented and irritable. And he’s been down there in the water for thousands and thousands of years.” Although witnesses of the event have commented that they saw the creature eating people, there is nonetheless no concrete evidence to verify this. In fact, a video found in Area 447 shows the creature grabbing the videographer (Hud) with its mouth, only to drop the top half ten seconds later.It could also be that the creature might have only bitten out of curiosity which could explain why it did not swallow its victim. Since the monster is never named in the film, it has become known in the fan community by a variety of names, including "Clovey" ("Clovy" or "Clovie"), "Cloverfield", "Gwaka", "Slusho", "A Terrible Thing", "Big Barney", "Mr. Grumpypants" To the film’s production crew it was affectionately known as "Clover." Parasites The Monster is also covered in parasites that are about the same weight and height as a dog.They have 6 or 8 legs (too hard to tell) they have very large jaws, pale grayish skin and many black eyes. They closely resemble a giant spider. These parasites release a poison when they bite their victim, that causes the victim to feel disoriented, bleed from the eyes, and finally explode from the stomach. Marlena Diamond is killed by a parasite's poisoned bite in the film. History The Monster's origins are unknown so far, but many people speculate that it is of extraterrestrial descent, even though this has been denied by J.J. Abrams. Abrams wanted the movie to be realistic; if a monster did attack we would have no idea where it came from unless we witnessed it. After many military attempts at bombing the monster and even coming close to leveling Manhattan, the creature's fate is still yet to be revealed. Many argue that an audio clip at the end of the credits in the film said the words "Help Us" but it is in fact "It's still alive," only backwards. After Operation HAMMER-DOWN, the monster has apparently survived. Monster